Talk:Quirinus Quirrell
Was Quirrell really a Death Eater?--GingerM 15:31, 24 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I suppose he was, since he was a supporter of Lord Voldemort... quite literally... I wonder if he's referred to as a DE anywhere else? Lachatdelarue 04:02, 25 Nov 2005 (UTC) *He was indeed a supporter, but I think that's all. Remember what was done on Narcissa Malfoy's article: it was decided to remove the mention about her being a Death Eater, as it hasn't been sourced anywhere. I think we should do the same here. LelalMekha 12:13, 21 December 2007 (UTC) *I don't think Quirrell counts as a Death Eater. Death Eaters are the ones with the Dark Mark, and there's no way Voldemort could give Quirrell the Dark Mark in the state he was at the time he met Quirrell. So, Quirrell was not an official Death Eater, even though he may have been set to become one if he would have succeeded in stealing the Philosopher's stone.Yaquez 19:41, 3 January 2008 (UTC) I agree with Yazuez, he's clearly a follower of Voldemort's, but to be a Death Eater you have to have the mark on your arm. In the 7th book after capturing Harry, Hermione and Ron it's pointed out that Greyback does not have the mark, which to the other Death eaters makes him less important than themselves. Not sure exactly how that section was worded, I don't have the book in front of me right now. --BachLynn23 19:17, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure he wasn't officially a DE. Voldemort didn't just use DE's we musn't forget. Quirrell was most likely a very close follower. (Padfoot00777 22:27, September 5, 2010 (UTC)) 2 years at Hogwarts? How did Quirell stay at Hogwarts for more then 2 years, what about the curse Voldermort put on the D.A.D.A occupation, in which a teacher could never have the D.A.D.A occupation for more than a year? --Ima Wiz Iway amway Imagineway Izardway. 19:10, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :he had 1 year there then decided to leave, his travels took a year. meaning he was there 1989-1980 then he leaved, then returned for the 1991-1992 school year, as you can see, theres a school year missing. so the hex just made him decide to leave. but Voldemorts possesion of him made him come back. ::Actually, Professor Quirrell used to be the Muggle Studies Professor. Margiechocoholic Owl me! 03:21, 6 August 2009 (UTC) First name It says that Quirrel's first name is unknown in the trivia section, but the title and first sentence suggest otherwise. Which one is right? bibliomaniac15 22:37, 17 September 2007 (UTC) His first name isn't mentioned in the books, but JK says it's Quirinus. Quote The quote in the death section is sourced as the first movie, but it is also said in the American paperback edition of the book, Chapter 17, page 296, paragraph 6. --Parodist 12:43, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Yup, almost 90% of the dialogue in the 1st film are almost the same on what written in the book. But what's your point? :) --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 04:36, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, someone just changed the source to saying that the quote was from the film. I was just informing them that it was in the book to, and as the book's are the higher source of canon it just seemed we should have it sourced for them instead. --Parodist 16:18, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I agree with you.. --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 18:34, September 27, 2009 (UTC) House In what house was he? Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin?--Station7 21:01, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I see it possibly in Ravenclaw--Station7 21:03, January 4, 2010 (UTC) In the Lego game, Quirrell (at the least the one with Voldemort visible) can enter Slytherin dungeon, but not the other Common rooms. This should be a canonical proof, shouldn´t it?--Rodolphus 15:13, July 12, 2010 (UTC) As long as nothing else contradicts it, yes. 15:58, July 12, 2010 (UTC) But if Voldemort was possesing Quirrell at the time that he entered the Slytherin dungeon, it could have been because Voldemort was a Slytherin, and not just any Slytherin, but Slytherin's heir. Also, in the movies and books I thought there were cases of teachers entering common room's that weren't necessarily theirs. On top of the fact that if you have to be in that house to enter the common room, then how come Harry has been in Ravenclaw and Slytherin. As long as you know the password, or in Ravenclaw's case the answer to the riddle, there's nothing that says you can't enter if that's not your house. So I think that in lieu of JKRowling actually coming out and saying that Quirrell was in Slytherin, there isn't any canonical proof that I've seen or read. --BachLynn23 19:23, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Exactly. Furthermore, in LEGO Harry Potter we are actually controlling Voldemort (Voldemort rotates Quirrell's head 360 degrees so he is the one who says the password.) -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 20:24, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::On closer analysis, I guess we can say Quirrell was indeed in Slytherin. The "normal" Quirrell is not possessed by Voldemort (if you cast Calvorio on him the turban disappears revealing no face on the back of his head). If he can open the Slytherin common room (I haven't unlocked him yet) I guess this settles it. Also, I would like to add that in the game there are no passwords/riddles; the entrance to the common room reacts to whether the individual is/was in that house. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:33, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::One question, if we are basing Quirrell being a slytherin on the fact that in lego harry potterhe can get into the Slytherin room, then how come Luicius Malfoy can't get in and we know he was a slytherin? --BachLynn23 18:34, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::That wouldn't be canon. But I don't see how this makes Quirrell being in Slytherin not canon. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:44, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't know, I guess the order of cannon confuses me some. So, let me get this straight first. At the top of the ladder there's JKR, as the highest cannon source, her word is final, then there's the books, then the movies, then the harry games? So if something in one of the games doesn't directly contradict the movies, the books or JKR, then it's cannon? So because we know from the books that all the Malfoys have been slytherins, it doesn't matter that Lucius can't get into the Slytherin common room in lego potter, BUT because the movies, books or JKR haven't said anything about what house Quirrell was in, then because lego potter allows him to go into the slytherin room, that means that he used to be Slytherin when he was in school.....is that pretty much the jest of it? --BachLynn23 21:40, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yup, thats basically it. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:24, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Other userbox? Just a thought, but since it's possible that he was in Ravenclaw, do we need a Ravenclaw userbox? Maybe it looks not cool on the page, but shouldn't there be, House:Ravenclaw (possibly)?--Station7 21:05, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I think his house affiliation is pure speculation drawn from Hagrid saying in PS that Quirrell is intelligent. We should remove it completely, unless there is another hint in the interviews, films, or games.--Rodolphus 21:12, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I´m going to remove the House until we can find a less speculative hint. I haven´t played the first game for long, was there a crest hung at the wall of the spell challanges? Perhaps there is a hint in the DVD (I don´t own it) or in Lego Years 1 - 4.--Rodolphus 12:09, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Bumping. I´ve looked through game walkthrough videos, but haven´t found anything. Do you have noticed another hint? Ron said all dark Wizards were Slytherins, but this not true. (Just one name: Peter) And it is still possible that there are Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Death Eaters.--Rodolphus 09:44, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Edit: Quirrell wore a black tie (Hufflepuff) and Hooch wore a blue one (Ravenclaw?) but I don´t think this refers to their Houses, do you?--Rodolphus 11:36, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Bumping--Rodolphus 17:42, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure. Perhaps we should just stick with the Dark Wizard box for now, and maybe JKR will address this if she ever releases her encyclopedia. - Nick O'Demus 20:48, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Picture What picture is the best, File:Quirinus Quirrell.jpg or File:Quirrell-ps.jpg? If I could choose the old one, but I think this will being a vote.--Station7 12:02, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :I think File:Quirinus Quirrell.jpg works better as a profile pic, but the image quality just isn't that good. Maybe someone could upload a better version. - Nick O'Demus 12:08, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I've added another image, of better quality and promotional still shot :/ I think its better, what do you think? [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ']]([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 14:43, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Much better. I hated the other picture. Butterfly the rabbit 14:51, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I hate that picture to PatrOnus. It's a good picture, but I don't get a smile off it. Good picture PatrOnus.--Station7 15:48, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Quirrell's Christian Name Y'know Quirrell is sometimes known as Quirinus, sometimes Slatero? Well, I've got good reason to believe that his name is ACTUALLY Slatero (even if it does sound stupid). My sources are the fact that Master Foods (whoever they are) produced a line of Chocolate Frog treats with collectable Famous Wizards cards; Quirrell being given the first name Slatero. J. K. Rowling states that she wrote the information on those cards. Wouldn't that make it canononical? Rowling's word is law on this wiki! Butterfly the rabbit 20:40, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I dont think so. She said she that she writes the cards, which I infer to be the cards in the movies. Therefore, it doesnt matter if the Real world cards say his name. I am going to change it back until We come to a decision, at least for now. 22:03, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Also, even so, The Treading cards would be more canon. 22:15, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::conflit: Quirinus is the name given on the Trading Card, which according to Wizards of the Coast™ came from Rowling herself(Source). However, I do not seem to find the card listing him as "Slatero", though. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:30, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::But if the Trading Cards say Quirinus, and the Movie Data Base and Famous Wizard Cards say Slatero, it's two against one. Butterfly the rabbit 11:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::And I'll raise you two. H.P. Lexicon and IMDb say Quirinus. - Nick O'Demus 12:22, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::en.wikibooks.org/wiki/Talk:Muggles'_Guide_to_Harry_Potter/Characters/Professor_Quirrell, en.wikibooks.org/wiki/Muggles%27_Guide_to_Harry_Potter/Characters/Professor_Quirrell :::::harrypotter.ugo.com/?cur=slatero-quirrel :::::pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Slatero_Quirrell :::::pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slatero_Quirrell#Slatero_Quirrell :::::Butterfly the rabbit 12:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hogwarts_staff#Quirinus_Quirrell ::::es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quirinus_Quirrell ::::lego.wikia.com/wiki/Professor_Quirrell ::::beyondthewand.com/wikis/professors/ian-hart-quirinus-quirrell.aspx ::::listing-index.ebay.com/movies/Professor_Quirrell.html ::::The Quirinus Quirrell Chocolate Frog Card ::::Nick O'Demus 12:48, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Other Wiki's and fan sites are not official sources. So far I've found no product that refers to him as Slatero. Jayce •Avada Kedavra• • • 12:55, January 10, 2010 (UTC) 90% of all the sites name him Quirinus Quirrell. I see mostly not one site where his name is Slatero Quirrell, that's I think the other 10%.--Station7 17:59, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Why did he die Why did he die if he drank unicorn blood? 23:20, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm not 100% sure on this, but I'm speculating that it has something to do with because he was being possessed by Voldemort and because Voldemort could not touch Harry, that magic superceded/was more powerful than the unicorn blood. -- 20:37, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Patronus Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 shows that Quirrell was able to conjure a patronus, should this be considered canon? Points for: :*He was a DADA teacher, so he had to know how to fight Dementors. :*JKR does not contradict this fact. Against: :*However, JKR has stated that Snape is the only Death Eater that knows the spell (Quirrell is not a DE, but a follower). :*The game also lists Lord Voldemort knowing the Patronus Charm, which is not canon. This makes the game less reliable. What do you think? Thanks, The Evening Prophet (Owl Post) 22:59, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Being that Quirrell become a LV follower while on his travels and before becoming DADA teacher I guess you could say that mean him performing the patronus charm isn't cannon, on the other hand just because he turned evil (essentially), doesn't mean he wouldn't know how to perform the patronus either, Umbridge was rather "evil" but she could produce one. Also, Quirrell followed LV, but I don't recall it saying anywhere that LV actually marked him a death eater, so when JKR said that she may have only been referring to "marked" death eaters, which wold exclude Quirrell. --BachLynn23 00:22, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Our policy states that everything is considered canon unless it´s cobtradicted by higher cannon. One contradiction doesn´t make the complete game non-canon. So, Quirrell, who was not contradicted by Rowling, can conjure the Patronus per policy.--Rodolphus 06:47, September 5, 2010 (UTC) "Possession" I don't know if I can think of a ton of alternate ways to express the concept of "sharing a body with," but I really think that the term "possessed" should not be one of them. In CoS, being "possessed" by Voldemort involves unconscious behavior, and subequent lapses in memory; the same is established again in OotP when Ginny assures Harry that he's not being possessed because he can vividly remember what he saw through Nagini's eyes, and once again in Deathly Hallows when Harry can't produce a patronus because of the effects of SS's locket, but says he knows he wasn't being possessed because he remembers everything. So basically, will it bother anyone if I go through and change any reference to Quirrell being possessed? This might be too nitpicky, but for some reason, it's bugging me. Emmy (★) 18:48, October 16, 2010 (UTC) : I agree. "Possession" is defined pretty clearly in the series. LemonFairy 23:29, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Quirrell and Voldemort How did Quirrell bring Voldemort back to England when he did start sharing his body with him until after the failed break-in of Gringotts? Ztyran 17:35, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't get your question but Voldemort and Quirrell shared bodies for that whole time. Speedysnitch 01:21, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :I'' understand the question. I suppose Quirrell brought him. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 10:33, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Dark Mark Did Quirrell have the Dark Mark? User:Donut4 :No. He wasn't a Death Eater. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 12:05, April 25, 2011 (UTC) : :But he was loyal to him Speedysnitch 01:18, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Did you know.... ...that when 'Fred and George Weasley' bewitched snowballs to bounce off the back of Professor Quirrell's turban in the winter of the 1991–1992 school year, they were unknowingly hitting Voldemort in the face? *read the articles in the front page, if you do, good cause some of them are funny. Speedysnitch 01:17, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hogwarts years As Quirrell somehow came into possession of a Chocolate Frog Card that he knew Binns had given to James Potter while he was at school, and perhaps that he often called Snape by his first name, and the fact that Snape seemed to know him rather well, are possible implications that he attended Hogwarts at the same time as the Marauders? This would also make sense since Hagrid referred to him as being a "brilliant mind" while studying magical theory, and that he was gamekeeper during the 1970s while Ogg was previously. He was also described as a "young man" in 1991. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 10:55, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I think Snape and him using first names was merely bacause they werwe both on the staff. Quirrell studying books may refer zo his time as Muggle studies professor. About his age, I ould say. *DADa professor in 1991-92 *one year break in Albamia 90-91 *at least one year (probably more) as Muggle Studies professor. 89-90 Didn´t Armando Dippet deny Riddle a post because he was to young? This indicates there is at least ome year beteen graduation and employemt at Hogwarts, in Quirrell's case 88-89. - seventeen years 70- 71 I think Quirrell was at least born in 1970. I´m not sure if this has enough support in canon, though. Could you (or anyone else) look up why excactly Dippet denied Riddle the position? What do others say?--Rodolphus 11:17, May 28, 2011 (UTC) To be honest I'm not quite sure I understand the thinking behind this. What makes one a "young man" is largely subjective. I assumed that it meant he was at least younger than 30. Dippet denied Riddle the position (on Dumbledore's advice) because he was too young at the tender age of 18 to be a teacher. Of course, Dumbledore wasn't exactly honest when advising Dippet. Dumbledore didn't want Riddle back at the school because he suspected that he was the one to have opened the Chamber of Secrets, but he did not tell Dippet this.